Data manipulation is a commonly performed process in a data processing system. The data manipulation may take many forms. For example, text may be copied, deleted, inserted, or saved. In other instances, data presented on a graphical user interface (GUI) may be displayed in the form of a list. The list may be ordered in many different ways. For example, the list for a set of files may be alphabetical, by date of modification, by file extension, or by file size. With a list of functions or topics, the elements within this type of list may be placed in alphabetical order, the order in which elements are added, or by categories.
Oftentimes, a user may be allowed to move elements within the element list. This movement of elements within the list is also referred to as ordering or reordering. List reordering is present in many applications. Two examples of applications, which provide list reordering, are Internet Explorer and Netscape Navigator. Internet Explorer is a browser program available from Microsoft Corporation, and Netscape Navigator is a browser program available from Netscape Communications Corporation. Both of these programs have lists of languages for the user to prioritize the language in which Web pages are to be displayed. However, these lists only allow single selection. As a result, the user has to move each list element individually to reorder them. Oftentimes, having to reorder multiple elements one at a time can be time consuming and tedious.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for reordering elements in a list.